I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for determining timing information for cells in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of cells that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). The term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a base station and/or a base station subsystem serving the coverage area. A UE may communicate with a serving cell and may need to make measurements of other cells for various purposes. It may be desirable to support measurements of other cells by the UE.